


Two on Two

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Ficlet, Gen, Intra-Kamen Rider Crossover, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Prompted by an anon on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon on Tumblr.

"This is a two on two battle. Each trainer may use three Pokemon. The match is decided when all of the Pokemon on one side are unable to battle." The Gym's referee stood at the side of the arena with her hands in the air as she explained the rules. "Now let's go! Shotaro, Philip, kick their butts!"

"Akiko, you're supposed to be impartial! Dammit," Shotaro grumbled. He rested a hand on his fedora in irritation. "Go, Exeggcute!"

Ankh clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Whatever, let's just get this over with. Go, Fletchinder."

Eiji stared in confusion at his own Poke Balls as Ankh's flame bird stared down Shotaro's mass of eggs. "Uh... I guess I should use..."

"Send out a Fire type, Eiji," Ankh said in irritation. "Are you really that stupid?"

"Okay! Uh, go Charmander!"

"Charmander char!" his started called out as it materialized on the field.

"And I choose--" But before Philip could throw the Poke Ball he was holding, one of the Balls attached to his belt forced itself open. A Druddigon appeared on the field, roaring angrily.

"It's Shotaro and Philip's Exeggcute and Druddigon versus the challenger Eiji and Ankh's Fletchinder and Charmander!"

"Wait a second," Philip protested, but it was too late.

Akiko waved her hands and announced, "Battle start!"


End file.
